One Kiss At A Time
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: James takes Lily out to stargaze, and nothing becomes something as James prepares to admit his deeepest secret to the girl he's always wanted.


One Kiss At A Time - Boyzone __

One Kiss At A Time (Song by Boyzone)

Something had changed since James had gone to bed the night before, and everyone knew it. He came from the shower, humming a tune. Sirius watched him swagger down the hallway to breakfast, snapping his fingers and side-stepping down the stairs. Girls watched him, as usual, but with a strange glance that Sirius found quite funny. James Potter had a fan club, and Sirius knew it. He was always being followed by younger girls, and even a few older. Remus joined Sirius at the top of the stairs, and stared at James. Shooting a quizzical glance at his dark hair friend, who shrugged, Remus grinned, and they both started toward the Great Hall. As he strolled in, James glanced Lily sitting at the normal spot for the Marauders and their friends. He plopped down next to her nonchalantly, still humming. A smile from Lily made him grin. 

"Wow," Lily said calmly, "What happened to you?"

__

I woke up this morning 

With a brand new point of view 

Something has changed my world 

And girl that something is you 

"Nothing," James replied, reaching for a bowl of cereal. "Just got up on the right side of the bed," he finished, pouring himself milk.

__

I don't know how to explain it 

But I knew right from the start 

This feelin' inside it can't be denied 

And I'm gonna win your heart 

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, James watched her smile across the table at Celeste. Her emerald eyes glinted with mystery, as she and Celeste spoke in French, the only language that none of the Marauders spoke. The candlelight flickered in her eyes, and danced across pale skin. Sirius slid into the seat beside his best friend, jabbing him in ribs with his finger. James' eyes darted to Sirius' face, which wore a smirk. Waving him off, James went back to his cereal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily tuck a piece of flame red hair behind her ear, and giggle.

__

  
One kiss at a time 

Sooner or later love's gonna get ya 

No way that you can hide 

  
"So, Lily," James said softly, leaning over slightly. "What are you doing tonight?" Lily turned to look at him peculiarly. "I was hoping you like to join me in the courtyard to look at the stars," he finished, whispering so no one could hear him. Lily looked at him in surprise. She knew about the Marauders, but she'd never been included. "Just you and me," James finished.

__

One kiss at a time 

Minute by minute hour by hour 

I'm gonna make you mine

One kiss at a time 

Looking into his dark eyes, Lily felt a bit foolish. James Potter had a fan club, fluttery little girls that batted eye lashes and twittered. But, as Lily looked into his eyes, she saw something deep within, a hidden desire. Something had changed in his eyes, even since the night before, as he joked in the common room. The way he looked at her now made her feel as if he was looking at a treasure, a shining star.

"Tonight," she replied, smiling at him. "But you better behave yourself, James Potter!" 

__

  
In all of the heavens 

You're the only star that shines 

And I've just gotta get to you 

So I'm workin' overtime 

That night, after the common room had gone to bed, James and Lily met downstairs, by the portrait hole. Watching her cross the room, James heart leapt, his eyes watching her carefully. As she approached him, he grinned, pulling out the invisibility cloak. Flinging it over them, James felt Lily's hand brush against his arm, and he gasped in bewilderment. Just the touch made him shiver. Leading her from the room, James felt giddy at the prospect of being alone with Lily, just enjoying her presence.

__

I've climbed every mountain 

Just to show you that I care 

The searchin' is done 

And girl you're the one 

I'm gonna take you there 

He had seen her in the common room, sketching the stars from the window, always leaning out with a mirror to get the ones she could see from that side. Now, as they sat on the moonlit grass, leaning together to watch the stars, James felt her hand slip into his. But, at the same time, Lily was scolding herself for falling for him. He had a fan club! The stars shot across the dark sky, twinkling with a magic all their own. James boldly slid his arm around Lily, waiting for her to bolt upward and smack him across the face. But she just settled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

__

  
One kiss at a time 

Sooner or later love's gonna get ya 

No way that you can hide 

"Lil?" James whispered, his voice barely audible. She cocked an eyebrow, entranced in the movement of the stars above her head. "Have you ever considered what life might have been like if you hadn't come to Hogwarts?"

Taken back, Lily glanced up at him. "Yes," she answered slowly, fully enchanted by his dark eyes. "I may have had a boyfriend in a Muggle school," she added with a smile. James' lips curled at the ends, but he didn't let on. "In all seriousness, no. I love it here, I love everyone here… Except Severus, but nobody likes him." Her face was tilted so perfectly towards him, so simple. But he waited.

__

One kiss at a time 

Minute by minute hour by hour 

I'm gonna make you mine 

One kiss at a time

"Suppose for just a moment," James began softly, "That someone in this school cared for you… What would you do? He watched her intently in the waning moonlight.

Above her green eyes her brows knitted in curiosity. "It would depend on who…" she trailed off, studying his eyes. James nodded, looking suave, and glanced back up at the stars. "Come on, Potter," she continued, poking him, "Who is it?" But James didn't move, just stared up. "It's Sirius, isn't it?" she asked. Instantly, James eyes fell to her face, begging her not to look pleased at that idea. But she did. Something in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. 

__

Not Sirius! He thought, panicking. But, she was staring at him expectantly. "Um, um, um, no," He finally managed, his heart pounding. "We should go."

__

  
Hey now, hey now 

Can't believe the way I feel now, feel now 

One kiss at a time 

Hey now, hey now 

Can't you feel it when it's real now, real now? 

One kiss at a time

On the way back up, both were silent as they tried to watch for teachers and ghosts. Neither spoke until they were safely within the walls of Gryffindor Tower. Then it was a soft, "Thank you, James," from Lily.

But James wasn't ready to say good night just yet. He walked with her to her room, and then, as she opened the door silently, he pulled her back out, shutting the door with a muffled **'**thump'. "Wait a second," he whispered. "I need to talk to you about this guy that likes you. It's not Sirius…"

But Lily's hand flew to his lips, and she smiled up at him. "I know," she whispered. Staring into her eyes, James felt the familiar quickening of his heart.

__

I've climbed every mountain 

Just to show you that I care 

The searchin' is done 

And girl you're the one 

I'm gonna take you there 

"Lily, I," James began.

Lily smiled even brighter. "I know," she whispered again. "I love you too…"

With those words, James' heart beat so hard that he swore it would explode from his chest. In a split second of pure white energy, his lips met Lily's. His mind soared through the night, as light more blinding then the most beautiful stars burned within his soul. His arms fell around her, so perfect, so warm, so sweet, and he pulled her to him, feeling her arms around his neck.

__

  
Hey now, hey now 

Can't believe the way I feel now, feel now 

(I can't believe the way I feel now) 

Hey now, hey now 

Can't you feel it when it's real now, real now? 

(so real) 

Morning came far to soon, along with Sirius bouncing on James' bed, screaming, "Lazy! I leave you alone for one night, and you're lazy!" Moaning, James tucked his pillow about his head, and rolled over. "Not so fast," Sirius continued. "If you don't get down to breakfast, you're going to miss the girls!"

__

The girls! James' mind flashed back to the kiss they had shared, so incredible. He leapt from the bed so fast that Sirius went flying, landing on the floor in a groaning heap. Remus and Peter stifling laughs as James ignored his best friend's cry for help, and rushed to shower.

Downstairs, as he walked into the great hall, he felt the stares of every girl within range. But he didn't care. There she was, turning to smile at him, a smile that was meant only for him. She got to her feet as he appraoched, meaningfully. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, just feet behind James, and held up his arms, stopping Peter and Remus dead as well. Without even pausing, James walked up to Lily, a mischievous look in his dark eyes. She returned the look, smiling beautifully. His arms came around her and he pulled her into a heart-stopping, breath-taking kiss. He didn't hear it, but in the background, Sirius Black hit the floor with a loud thud.

__

  
One kiss at a time 

Sooner or later love's gonna get ya 

No way that you can hide 

One kiss at a time 

Minute by minute hour by hour I'm gonna make you mine

One kiss at a time 


End file.
